Dead To All Of Merlotte's
by Future-Time-Lady
Summary: A bar, sexy badass vampires and more..... What happens when a even badder badass vampire comes to town and puts peoples lifes in danger along with love.......?
1. Murder In The Bar

Dead To All Of Merlotts

Chapter One: Murder In The Bar

It was a quiet night in the bar, I'd taken over for Sookie Stackhouse who was on holiday with her vampire boyfriend Bill Compton. Once I'd cleared my tables and gotten behind the counter I sighed.

My boss Sam stared. "You alright?" he asked, concern flooding his voice.

"I might be new Sam, but I'm absolutely fine." I assured him.

I saw him relax so I looked to the door of the bar Merlotts, when a vampire walked in that I knew. Eric.

He walked right up to one of my tables. I quickly grabbed my pad and pen and my tray and walked quickly up to him.

"How may I help you?" I asked grinning, it had been a good eight years since I'd last seen him and I was extremely happy to see him.

He seemed happy to see me to. He grinned right back. "Well for starters, I'd like some A positive blood, your type I presume?" I made note of that smiling and sat down across from him, aware that my boss was watching me.

"What else?" I asked.

"Janice Marto was killed, same deal as Clarian."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded sadly. "Positive."

I sighed. "This has to stop. Now. And I rose to go and get Eric's blood.

As I went out back to get the A positive, Sam followed, curious.

"Why were you talking to him?" he asked, trying to control his voice.

"It's personal." My voice was steady and I was proud of that.

"If it's under the roof of my bar and it involves one of my newly hired staff it is my business."

"If it matters to you so much go and ask him yourself. And if it helps you anymore, I'm not interested in Eric." I saw him redden and knew I'd corned him.

"Why should I ask him?" he said suddenly.

"Because. I don't answer to people who think they own my business _Sam_." I said harshly and grabbed the blood and turned around when I saw Eric standing by the door. "If it's any interest to you. We were discussing the killings of the people which included Janice and Clarian." His voice was hard.

Sam looked startled but remained were he stood. "Right well, err. I don't want that talk in my bar please."

"Sam, we have a right to tal-"

"Sam!" yelled Sookie Stackhouse.

She walked in grinning until she saw Eric. "Hey there little one, I was just visting an old friend." He said grinning and looked at me just as Bill Compton walked in.

"Ah, Eric. What are you doing here?" Bill asked, looking at me.

While the four of them talked to each other I was the only one that heard a scream and glass cracking, so I walked passed them all and they didn't realise. When I got to the front of the bar Maria Jones was on the ground, her head bleeding and I could hear her praying aloud as a vampire with white/blond hair kicked her in the stomach. He was going to hurt her until she was killed and so I distracted him.

"Hey, blond ass. Over here." I said walking around the counter and stopped several feet away from Maria.

His cold black eyes looked up and into my eyes. Maria got up and ran, he stayed staring at me. He sniffed the air. "Hmmm. A positive, how delightful." He chucked a piece of wood at my head and I collapsed onto the floor, my head bleeding a little. I was slightly aware of Eric grabbing the man by his throat while Bill staked him and Sam helped them. Sookie dropped down near me hushing me saying it would be okay and that was the last thing I remembered for a while, I drifted off into a slumber and for me it was the best sleep I'd had in years.

Several hours later I was aware of someone stroking my cheek with a cold flannel, and then wiping my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Sam in the weak moonlight coming through my bedroom open window.

"Hey." I croaked.

He smiled shyly, and looked toward the door just as Bill walked in with Sookie and Eric. "Hi ya sweetie." Eric said smiling.

"You feeling better Thalia?" Sookie asked moving past Eric to sit near Sam.

And Bill didn't like that much. "I'm fine but your boyfriends not." I said smiling.

Bill looked at me. I felt strong blood flow through my veins. "Did I lose a lot of blood?" I asked quickly.

"No we were there so you didn't, why?" asked Sam.

"No reason."

Some how the blond/white haired vampire had gotten blood into me, and I felt really different. Like I'd had a strong drug injected into me and although it didn't make me high it made me feel strong and powerful then what I was before. Bill didn't stop staring at Sookie the entire time I was thinking –which wasn't a long time at all- so I sighed and looked at Sookie as she read my mind.

_Your boyfriend is jealous I think……… You might need to go home and spoil him? _

She laughed loudly and Bill, Sam and Eric all jumped. I joined in laughing silently. "Go on." I said and she jumped off the bed and grabbed Bill's arm and whispered in his ear and Bill said goodnight to me and then they left.

"Well that's not suspicious or anything." Eric laughed and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest Hun, goodnight." And he left leaving me and Sam alone in my room.

"What were you thinking to Sookie?" Sam asked curious.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"She needed to treat him." I left him hanging on that and he smiled after a few seconds shaking his head. "Took you long enough." I said.

"You have a gross mind Thalia." He said but grinned.

"I know you get used to it."

He looked at me suddenly. "I will." He said and leaned over to my forehead and kissed it hovering there, he then kissed my lips softly and then he moved over to lay next to me, I rested my head on his chest and he moved his arms around me when I sighed.

I fell asleep in his arms and didn't wake up till noon the next day.


	2. No Clean Tiles

Dead To All Of Merlotte's

Noon the next day was cold, so when I turned over I found that Sam had gone, but left a note.

_Gone to work, no need to come in since Sookie is back._

_See you later tonight._

_Sam_

Huh, I'd forgotten about work. I got out of bed and ran a steaming hot shower and just stood there breathing the steamy hot air in, I still felt the strongest of the unknown blood in me. Maybe the vampire I fought had a cut and the blood had entered me, it was the only logical explanation I could think of. But when I was fighting with him I didn't notice that he had any cuts or marks. When I stepped out of the shower and put my fluffy towel around me I stared into the mirror. I looked deeply into my reflection, seeing something. It was a man leaning against my bathroom door, dressed completely in black. And I knew for a fact this wasn't Eric, this mans eyes were dark green.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

He held up a gun pointing to my head in the mirror and was about to fire when he dropped to the ground and covered his head. I looked in the mirror, my face had changed, I was paler, my eyes brighter, fangs and all. This is what I could be.

"I don't think so." I walked over to the man a picked up the gun when he kicked me in the stomach and sent me into the bath tub.

He obviously wanted me dead. I took the vampire strength I had in me and when the man came again he managed to get a bullet into my side above my hip. When he tried again I got the gun and shot his head, he was human thankfully, but he to had vampire blood in him. He dropped to the bath room floor dead, blood stained the floor, my white towel. I layed on the bath room floor curled up against a clean wall in nothing but the bloody towel. I was weak and my head hurt, blood trickled down the side of my head and blood flowed slowly out of the bullet in my side. I heard Eric's voice when it was dark and I whispered to him.

"In here."

He found me seconds later turning on the bathroom light and took in the surroundings. He saw me, my bloody head and half white and half red towel. "What happened?" he asked as he came over to me, kneeling next to me and lifting me in his strong arms.

I only flung a hand to the dead man on the floor.

"You did that?" he asked me.

I nodded and whimpered as my head hurt. "Please help me."

"Of course my dear."

He brought me to my bed and layed me there, he spent the next two hours cleaning my head and getting all the blood out then removed the bullet from my side and licked the reaming blood up. He then cleaned my bathroom and disposed of the body then ran a bath for me to soak in, with a lot of bubbles.

"Do you want Sam?" he asked.

"Please." He nodded and left the bathroom while I got into the steaming big hot bath.

A few minutes later I heard Eric speak. "He'll be here soon, I'll guard the door." He said through the closed door.

"Thankyou I told him."

Not even five minutes after that, Sam walked in and thanked Eric. Then Eric left and Sam came into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, I could tell he regretted going to work that morning.

"None of this is your fault, Eric cleaned the bathroom and me up."

"When you say cleaned you up, what did he do?"

"Took the bullet out of my side and licked up the blood there and from my head to. Why are you jealous?"

"No, maybe. Probably." He sighed.

I sat up a bit in the tub and kissed his mouth and he responded willingly.

_Hey all……………… what did you think of that?????_

_X Nikki_


	3. Stranger Danger

After he left me to dry off and get changed I had another look in the mirror to see my face, it was as normal as it could be, no fangs, bright eyes and I wasn't pale either. I sighed and walked out to my bedroom and layed down under the fresh silk covers that Sam had put on for me and shivered at the thought of that man from this morning. Sam came in with two cups of coffee and I sat up when he gave me mine, taking small sips.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"For now. Shouldn't you get back to work?"

"Nah, Sookie's holding the fort with Quinn, so I can stay and make sure no one else tries to kill you."

"Again."

"Again." He agreed.

After I finished my coffee I layed down with Sam's arms around me, he kissed my forehead and I fell to sleep worn out from the days unexpected surprises. I was thankful that while I slept I didn't have any nightmares at all, which for me is strange. But I did wake up around two thirty in the morning by footsteps. Sam had rolled over on his side away from me now, so as quietly as I could I got out of bed and went into the living room. The footsteps stopped as mine did and I gathered the thought that maybe the man from yesterday morning had called a friend before coming in the house. The footsteps picked up again and came straight towards me as they stopped again a light flicked on and there stood a tall muscular brown haired man, he had eyes as dark as his hair and he didn't grin or pull out a weapon.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why must you always get better? I may be a messenger but im not like my brother, the one you killed."

"He tried to kill me!" I protested.

"I know the plan was to kill you, but you bet him to it. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. Then you killed my masters' brother, Matthew Winters, why oh why must you have your ways dear?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You either have back up or you don't get killed. It's really annoying that. And here I thought I was coming to talk to a little girl, but you're not like the person I thought I was coming to meet. No, you have had vampire blood flow through your system!"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Hun, my masters' brother bleed ont- I mean into you. He was over 1000 years of age but younger then Eric."

"Out."

"Fine but all im saying is, you'll get what's coming."


End file.
